You Can Climb The Tallest Tree
by ellen grace
Summary: She probably should have watched where she was going, but hey! It’s Meredith. And hey! That girl’s never been the most considerate of others, why start now? MeredithAddison


Addison started it. Meredith wanted to make that part clear. Meredith did not instigate this in any way, whatsoever.

She had been on a bench outside the hospital, savoring the last few minutes before rounds, tiredly applying layer after layer of chapstick minding her own business when Addison walked up to her. This was Meredith's third day back at the hospital since her near-death whatever, and she figured this confrontation was inevitable given the knowledge that, apparently, Addison had helped save her life. Of course, she assumed it would be in passing, just a quick, "Feeling better?" and "Yep, thanks." And then the two would go back to ignoring each other in their semi-friendly, semi-awkward way. Meredith never thought Addison would actually go out of her way to check on her. But as Addison sat down, it was clear she had been looking for Meredith.

"I've been looking for you." Addison started, and Meredith could detect a hint of anxiety in her voice. "So. You look better, are you feeling better?"

"Um. Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. Less, dead, and stuff. I guess I have you to thank for that so, thanks." Meredith tried her very best to give what she hoped looked like a thankful smile. Because she was thankful, really, after all she was alive, but the last time she had really had any non-work-related conversation with Addison it had involved a supply closet, and tears, and anger. So yes, this was bound to be a bit awkward for both of them.

"Oh, yeah." Addison gave a nervous laugh, "That was nothing, really. I just help where I'm needed. And the woman that makes Derek happier then I, apparently, ever could needed me so… I helped."

If there wasn't awkwardness before, there certainly was now.

Meredith wasn't sure if she should apologize or not, but before she could decide Addison spoke again.

"God, that sounded like I'm still bitter, and I'm really not bitter, just a little bit nervous about this, and you know, I usually don't have problems like nerves. I guess I just wanted to check on you and now I did and you look great." Addison stood up flustered and checked her hospital nametag. "Okay, well I should probably go now. Oh, and sorry about your mother, my condolences."

Meredith stared, mouth slightly open, as she watched Addison walk away briskly, her hand coming up to her temple every so often.

"That could have gone much worse," she said to a squirrel on the sidewalk next to her as she re-capped her chapstick. "she could have been crying."

The rest of her morning remained Addison-free, although Meredith wasn't entirely sure if that was Addison's doing or her own subconscious'. She was on scut again today, which meant a lot of paperwork, which meant she was going to need a lot of coffee. Meredith scampered down the stairs to the coffee cart on the floor below, paying no attention to the body making its way up. She probably should have watched where she was going, but hey! It's Meredith. And hey! That girl's never been the most considerate of others, why start now? Inevitably, she crashed into the figure, and inevitably, it turned out to be Addison.

Who of course was carrying a half-full cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a case chart in the other.

"Oh shit, you." Both exclaimed at the same time, while crumpled on the floor, trying to assess their clothing damage. Addison was the first to smile as they looked up, both embarrassed.

"Sorry, I should have been thinking. But I guess not thinking is a part of my genetic code." Meredith looked down quickly, encased in self-pity, then back up. "Is anything stained?"

Addison glanced around, then picked up the chart, which, upon inspection, had conveniently not gotten sprayed with hot chocolate. "Just my lab coat, but I've got another upstairs."

"Good, great. Sorry." Meredith then said something she wasn't entirely sure she should say but, they're both there and she felt it had to be addressed eventually. "Listen, about this morning, I should have said more. It's just when you get nervous, you talk and when I get nervous I tend to clam up. Or I ramble on and on, sort of like I'm doing now…"

Meredith found herself cut off by Addison's lips. They were very nice lips, Meredith had to admit. Nice and full, but not too full, and very soft. She probably used fancier and more expensive chapstick. But as nice as they were, this was really strange and unexpected and "…inappropriate."

"Because that's stopped you before?" Addison whispered back, half seriously, before she leaned back down for another kiss.

See? Completely Addison's doing.

And the next part, in which Meredith got pushed back up against the stairs with a hand snaking it's way up her scrub top? All Addison.

Although, looking back, Meredith could have said no. Because it was Addison, because she was the enemy, because of Derek.

But she didn't say no because it was Addison. And also maybe a little bit because she hadn't done this kind of thing since college, and she was all of a sudden nostalgic for it.

So when Addison removed her lab coat and scrub top, Meredith willingly let her. And when she reached for her waistband, happy to oblige. And it was Addison's fault for having her hair curled _just so_ in that way that _made_ Meredith reach for it, and pull her in gently. Addison hadn't taken off her lab coat either, and given it was soaked with hot chocolate, needed to be removed. By the time they were both in their underwear, Meredith had lost track of who's-fault-was-what's and dumped all the blame on Addison.

Soon after Addison had her mouth on her clit, tongue moving in slow circles and soft whimpers coming from Meredith. And soon after that, Meredith was on all fours, eagerly returning the favor using three of her fingers plus her tongue because, even though this sex was sort of like a silent "friends" agreement between the two, Meredith still felt like she needs to win.

Neither of them heard the door click above them, and by the time they heard the footsteps it was too late. They both looked up to see a very bewildered Derek surveying the mess of hot chocolate, clothes, and naked girl parts.

Meredith burst out sheepishly like she was just caught stealing crayons from the crayon jar and not fucking her boyfriends ex-wife by her boyfriend, "Addison made me do it!"


End file.
